Jormungandr (Neo Ultimorian Canon)
(Note: Ever since the Classic Rebirth Arc, Jormungandr is now a hero character. For all of Jormungandr's former actions of a villain, you may instead be looking for his evil twin created by Zenith; Nidhogg.) Jormungandr was originally a creation of Dogma meant to fulfill Dogma's corrupted vision of peace and harmony, but when Jormungandr was soon purged from existence for a short while. However, it was later revealed that Dogma's, and also Jormungandr's, questionable actions were all caused because of emotional trauma caused to Dogma's mind by the vile Zenith, and once the same medical problem was diagnosed in Jormungandr, Jormungandr was brought back to life. Jormungandr, due to his newfound freedom from Zenith's torment, slithers across the winds of existence in search of worlds which badly need to be freed from Zenith's wrath, and even worlds which Omnicron had visited are also worlds in which Jormungandr will help to purify back to normal via peaceful means. Due to the event involving Ancient Oblivion, Jormungandr was destroyed, but attempts to bring him back are not unheard of... Appearance Jormungandr takes the form of an overly massive, aquatic, serpent-like Draconid. It has 13 eyes, and jaws which have fangs that extend forward into stabbing weapons. It's bite is actually very weak, but it's heavy weight and serpentine body can easily crush objects which it can coil around. It's heavily reinforced hide allows it to withstand defensive mechanisms from it's own targets when it goes in for an attack. Jormungandr's scales are a myriad of colors, to the point it's scales are worth enough to where every race in the universe will shill out big money to own these scales. The scales are believed to grant some kind of "otherworldly power". Powers Jormungandr is noted as having a hide so tough that the only way for Jormungandr to take damage is for him to be willing having a need to inflict pain from a violent solution to a problem. Jormungandr's fighting style is much more bark than it is bite, as Jormungandr takes advantage of his maneuverability and his technical invincibility to simply chase people he sees as a threat into a location to where Jormungandr knows he finally has their attention. Jormungandr, due to lacking limbs, may seem like he has trouble moving, but in reality he moves like a gigantic, agile, speeding Monitor lizard with a Serpentine body. Jormungandr's Viper-like fangs are noted as being able to extend outwards into dagger-like extensions for stabbing attacks. Weaknesses Jormungandr rarely actually takes the time to breathe, but can still function regardless. However, if one is capable of exhausting him to where he has no choice but to breathe, his armor will severely dull and weaken and thus he will be capable of being harmed. However, once Jormungandr's oxygen is restored, and provided Jormungandr does not feel any true malice at all during the chase still, Jormungandr's hide will go back to the near invincible state it started as. Personality When possessed by Zenith, and much like the Zenith possessed Dogma before him, Jormungandr intruded upon other universes and did "justice" in a much more extreme way than Dogma did while possessed by Zenith, which led to Jormungandr being temporarily destroyed until the problem was realized; Zenith had corrupted two good aligned deities into acting more violent than they ever should had done, and thus when Dogma was cured, Jormungandr was recreated, and in the light of the results, Jormungandr has never done any harm since then, meaning that Jormungandr, this entire time, is actually a pacifist. While having an alien sense of morality, it has enough understanding of human morality to at least notice when something is going wrong and it's presence is needed. It is frequently spotted in other universes from which Omnicron had once visited, doing Chronicler a favor by fixing all of the damages in which Omnicron had caused. Meanwhile, it's original abilities, both given to it by Zenith and inherited from Jormungandr's mythological counterpart, are, for the most part, unused entirely. It is also worth noting that due to Jormungandr's young age of creation, Jormungandr's mind is capable of acting both serious and comedic at the same time because of the fact Jormungandr's mind is similar to that of a small child's. This is also highly believed to be why Zenith had so easily driven Jormungandr mad in the first place, and why Jormungandr was stalled on being revived until Dr. Devoniak was killed. Jormungandr, though, despite being a pacifist, is actually known to demand for lives to be spared through violent acts if necessary, and just like Dogma, Jormungandr is known to be absolutely lethal and without warning if he decides this route of action. Due to this, it is found highly surprising to the Ultimorian Deities when the report came in with Jormungandr showing up in the SAO Universe, and not a single person dying because of Jormungandr compared to what the usual casualties are for certain others who enter that universe. Jormungandr's assumption of why people expect him to be so violent is partly because Zenith is the one responsible for having given him his Toxikinesis in the first place, and the type of power he has from it allows him the ability to poison Earth's atmosphere within minutes with the usage of this poisonous air. Jormungandr is also one of the very few Shiramu-Kuromu characters who actively smokes, because Jormungandr's poison affinity results in Jormungandr having a taste for toxic substances, and Jormungandr's poison affinity is also a horrifying reminder to Jormungandr himself about what exactly Zenith had intended him to pull off at one point had he not been freed from Zenith's grasp with his first death. It is also worth noting that Jormungandr does not smoke near any surface level facilities, and is always deep underground when he does this; he puffs out his toxic air when he smokes and is forced to do so when he smokes. History Rebirth When Jormungandr was originally created, it was while it's master, Dogma, and Jormungandr itself were corrupted by Zenith's negative influences. When Jormungandr originally caused a rampage among universes, Jormungandr was permanently destroyed by the Winds of Existence as a punishment and reminder to not step out of line. When Dogma was killed by Phase 5 Mirror M, the Winds of Existence was outright scolded by Mirror M for not realizing the true problem at hand; Zenith was manipulating all of them like pawns unopposed. The Winds of Existence, upon realizing this, revives both Dogma and Jormungandr and has both of them, alongside Mirror M and Ultima, invade the Infernal Void to place several trillion holy seals on Zenith's body to paralyze his body into so much pain that he cannot have a long enough chance to try to corrupt the good aligned deities ever again. Zenith, with his body so numb, is still alive enough to continue to exist, and eventually has Metal M, a doppelganger of Mirror M who serves Zaalim, clone Jormungandr's original DNA into Nidhogg as Zenith's most loyal servant. Ever since Jormungandr's rebirth, his original attacks in the timeline were retconned into having Nidhogg cause the destruction instead of Jormungandr, which allowed the time stream to continue again and allow time to pass and thus for Dogma and Jormungandr to heal their corruption entirely back into their normal, good aligned selves. Eventually, Jormungandr properly developed into his more benevolent personality, to the point the Ultimorian Deities were taken by surprise with the lack of casualties on any side in whichever universe Jormungandr visits to warn people of impending danger, such as the below mentioned Code Black 1.5 appearance. The Blue Tri Jormungandr eventually went under a change in coloration, developing blue eyes instead of gray, and also developed a rainbow-like, blue colored hide, a colorful, heavy contrast to the demonic marking, black and red eyed Nidhogg from who is a clone of Jormungandr. As of this time, they no longer looked completely identical due to who was controlling them and their growing influences over each serpent over the years. Chapter 9 and 10 Jormungandr appeared twice on two separate occasions to warn Earth of impending danger. However, the second time he appeared, he actually notified Blades of what has been changing with the Dinoids as a whole ever since Tyrannox was killed in the pilot, which indicates that Blades is not entirely the villain he was widely speculated to be the entire time; Blades, this entire time, was actually the closest there ever was to a true Dinoid protagonist, especially noted in Chapter 10 to establish this fact, and then later actions in Season 2 and 3 cementing in stone that Blades has been a hero in hiding the entire time. OBLIVION Jormungandr is referenced among numerous Ultimorian natives who were destroyed in Ancient Oblivion's rampage due to Jormungandr's former involvement with what are now considered the "rough draft" versions of the storyline that Code Black ultimately became. When the Ultimorian Multiverse was destroyed, many of the universes destroyed were connected to both Jormungandr and Nidhogg, and thus when these very universes became destroyed, the twin serpents were destroyed as a result. Design Notes Originally, it was intended that Jormungandr was purely a villain, but with putting Dogma's initial actions as being caused by the villainous Zenith, Jormungandr's role was instead that of a highly brainwashed being that was tormented by Zenith sometime after Dogma had created Jormungandr to begin with, and thus that is the reason why Jormungandr went as rampant as he did in his initial life. All of the OCs, minus Omnicron, in Code Black have some form of basis from a pre-existing MMO. Jormungandr, being a gigantic serpent, is an expy of Raviente from Monster Hunter Frontier. From the same franchise but on a handheld, though, there's also the monster Dalamadur, whose body more closely matches that of Jormungandr's, key difference being Jormungandr lacks limbs entirely, though. Jormungandr, alongside his evil twin Nidhogg, are slight parallels to the "Snowy" Bewilderbeast and "Muddy" Bewilderbeast from How To Train Your Dragon 2. Jormungandr, upon being purified, has a behavior in which, when no order or task needs to be done, is relaxing in the primordial ocean and contently allows young angels and hatchling creatures to play in it's vicinity, as shown when Nurse-chan was temporarily reverted to a baby form and Jormungandr had allowed her to act in his vicinity, since Jormungandr knew that if he had no intent to cause harm, he was indestructible, so Centauri's bombs did nothing to him, and his size prevented him from even noticing. Nidhogg, notably, has ironically a similar behavior in terms of being idle, but instead of having young demons approach Nidhogg, Nidhogg's presence, due to his sole loyalty to Zenith, causes demons to be incredibly wary of Nidhogg; they know that Zenith himself lounges in lava immediately next to Nidhogg's own den. While no parallel to Valka exists, her role seems to be filled by Dogma, due to Dogma being the caretaker of Jormungandr to help Jormungandr fully recover from the fatigue it feels ever since it was revived after having originally been permanently destroyed. The reason for Jormungandr's mouth design is more based off of the Mythological Nidhogg's role while living within Yggdrasil, in which is fed on the roots of the world tree. As such, the fangs of Jormungandr are modeled after those of the bark eating, prehistoric Platybelodon to likewise be capable of feeding primarily on wood just like Platybelodon does. Category:Article stubs Category:Eldritch Abomination Category:Mature Category:Asexual Category:Living Heroes Category:Dragons Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Chaotic Good Category:Laser-Users Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Aquakinetic heroes Category:Toxikinetics Category:Heroes with Super-Strength Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:Heroes with Dissonant Serenity Category:Heroes who can turn Invisible Category:Heroes who can regenerate wounds Category:Gods/Deities Category:Silicon Based Life Category:Gentle Giants Category:Kaiju Category:Morally Ambiguous Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Brainwashed Heroes Category:Pacifists Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Serious heroes Category:Omniscient